


keep your brittle heart warm

by ttlmtbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020 Era (Phandom), Couch Cuddles, M/M, One Shot, Summer, its soft summer patio dnp and its too hot in london, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttlmtbee/pseuds/ttlmtbee
Summary: this summer is strange. but its warm. and theres wine. and theres music. and maybe things will be okay.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	keep your brittle heart warm

**Author's Note:**

> title based on 'peace' by taylor swift. when the song changes in the fic, in my mind it's changing to 'peace'.
> 
> tysm to jo (@suckerpunchh on tumblr), for working on the initial idea with me and beta-ing!

“I thought you were coming inside?”

Phil stepped onto the patio into the warm late evening. From the kitchen light behind him, Phil could make out Dan’s giant body clumsily laying across the small outdoor sofa.

“I was. Then a good song came on and I said I would go in after. Then another song came on. And then the sun went down,” Dan’s phone sat beside him on the arm of the sofa, playing a soft song Phil didn’t quite recognize. “How did editing go?”

“Good. Should be able to have it up later in the week,” Phil yawned. It was nearly eleven, takeway boxes and empty wine glasses were still on the side table from dinner earlier.

“Slide over,” Phil said, pushing Dan’s legs aside to sit beside him. Dan obliged, balancing his toes on the edge of the table instead as Phil sat down.

“It’s too bloody warm,” Dan stated. Despite the late hour, it was still twenty degrees. Dan in his joggers and jumper was probably sweltering. He was usually warm anyway. Phil in his t-shirt and light pyjama pants was not. He leaned into his boyfriend.

“Oi! No. Too hot for you to lean on me you fucking furnace.” Dan exclaimed.

“I’m cold!” Phil joked, not moving. Dan lightly pushed him off.

“I don’t care. Too warm.”

Phil pouted and stood up. He walked to the matching chair on the other side of the table. Dan glared at him. Phil sulked back. The song changed in the background.

“Not gonna happen,” Dan insisted, getting comfortable again. The album must be new or something. Usually Dan liked to sit in the tub or on the sofa or in bed and experience an album for the first time. He settled into it again now, closing his eyes to listen.

Busy London slowed down in the streets below them. Phil cleared his throat to get Dan’s attention. He gave him a side eye.

“ _ Fine.”  _ Phil said, standing up. He headed back inside dramatically. Dan sighed.

“Phil, come back.”

“Nope! You said it was too warm,” He shouted from somewhere inside.

“Phil.” Dan said again.

“Nope.”

“ _ Phil. _ ” Dan turned around so he was sitting on the sofa properly again, and turned his head to look at their apartment behind them.

“Here.” Phil walked around the other side of the sofa as Dan turned back around quickly to see a backlit figure bearing wine.

“ _ Thank you _ .” Dan said reaching for his glass.

“Oh this glass, no this is for Norman,” Phil stated, taking a sip of his own. Dan reached up to grab his glass from Phil, taking Phil’s hand with it.

“You’re gonna make me spill the wine!” Phil laughed. He put his glass back on the table as Dan pulled him down. Dan took a sip.

“Which one’s this?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Something from the cheap shelf.”

“It’s not bad.”

“No,” Phil agreed. “How did your meeting go today?”

“Alright, looks like we’re finalizing the new dates for announcements and stuff so things can start to move forward,” Dan added.

“That’s great!” Phil said. Dan smiled proudly. It had been a while. The pieces were coming together again.

“Yeah. So enjoy the last few weeks of peace,” Dan laughed it off. Phil smiled.

Dan put his glass down and leaned in to kiss Phil.

“Bit warm for that, isn't it?” Phil asked after a moment.

“Shut up,” Dan replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ttlmt


End file.
